


The Angel Inside My Brother

by CaliberRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Supernatural - Season 9, Wincest - Freeform, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliberRose/pseuds/CaliberRose
Summary: Dean is fed up with keeping Ezekiel a secret from Sam, but things get tough and awkward when he tries to clue his brother in.





	The Angel Inside My Brother

It was a nice day out; of course it was difficult to tell what with being stuck down in the bunker. An office, their temporary home, the lair of the Men of Letters; this place had become many things and had been many things. Currently Dean had perched himself on the edge of the large table in the main room. He was flipping through an ancient text that was partly English and part something he couldn’t pinpoint. Sam was leaning back in a wooden chair, only two wooden legs on the floor. That was maybe the only sign that it was actually Sam and not the angel sharing his body; Zeke would have been sitting properly. However Sam’s focused expression matched Zeke’s normal one; which was a bit frustrating and confusing at times. Sam cleared his throat briskly and pressed one of his feet to the edge of the table, tilting himself back further. He looked bad. He looked better than he did in the hospital, but still pretty bad. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his skin seemed to be dry; his color was faded. Dean had tried once to tell his brother that there was an angel inside him, but Zeke had shut that idea down immediately. The angel had told him directly that his brother wasn’t ready to know, and Dean had to trust him. He just had too; if he upset the angel and caused him to leave... He didn’t even want to think about what would happen to his brother. Something bad, that’s for sure.

“Dean,” Sam said for the third time. Dean looked up from his book and over to his brother.

“Sam,” he replied lightly, “Anything?”

“Nothing,” his younger brother closed the book. He placed his feet back on the floor, the chair legs hitting the floor with a thud. “How about you?” Sam stood.

“Two scoops and a bottle of Jack shit,” Dean sighed, “I can’t translate the other language without knowing what it is.”

“Let me see.” Sam reached for the book that Dean handed over without question. Sam leaned against the table, thumbing through the book. “It looks familiar, Castiel might recognize it. Maybe we should call him up.” Sam set the book on the table, pulling out his phone.

“No, I’m sure he’s busy,” Dean said, quickly. Sam glanced at him, an eyebrow raised.

“Busy,” the younger Winchester repeated, “He’s an angel without wings, what would he be doing?”

“Busy trying to fit in, he didn’t want to be here, let’s just leave him out of this.” Dean scratched the back of his head.

“I’m sure he’ll come to help us, even if he didn’t want to be here. He’s still our friend.” Sam tapped on the screen of his phone.

“Well he hasn’t contacted us at all, maybe he’s forgotten about us,” Dean suggested. Sam looked at his older brother, he looked confused.

“Forgotten about us,” Sam repeated, “What aren’t you telling me?”

“What do you mean?” Dean turned to face his brother.

“You’re throwing out every possible excuse to not bring him back, what don’t I know Dean?” the younger man asked.

This was Dean’s chance, another window to tell Sam the truth. Maybe if he didn’t wait as long as last time, he could actually get the full sentence out without Zeke coming forth.

“He left because of you Sam,” Dean said finally.

“Me?” Sam furrowed his brows.

“He left because of what’s inside you.” Dean watched his brothers face.

“And what’s inside of me Dean?” Sam asked him.

“An-” before Dean could get the word Angel out, Sam’s eyes flashed blue. Ezekiel moved fast, his hand gripping the back of Dean’s head and slamming his chest down onto the table. Dean winced. “Son of a bitch,” he muttered.

“Haven’t we already had this conversation, Dean,” Ezekiel said lowly in his ear.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Zeke,” Dean’s response was tinged with innocence, he struggled against the iron grip but it only tightened.

“You were about to tell Sam about me,” the angel said.

“I wasn’t,” Dean lied, defensively, looking back at Ezekiel.

The angel stood there, staring at him; it was strange to see such a serious look on his brothers’ face. Ezekiel shoved Dean’s face back into the table, causing the other man to grunt in response.

“I wasn’t,” the older Winchester repeated. “I was going to say pain,” he finished.

“An...Pain?” Ezekiel’s eyes seemed to grow colder, his grip tightened once more.

“Who needs grammar these days?” Dean’s laugh was a choked sound.

“Dean, I inhabit your brother’s body so he’s alive. If he finds out, and he doesn’t agree...if he rejects me, I have to leave. That means he’ll die. Not tomorrow or the next day, now. He’ll die now,” Ezekiel reminded him.

“I understand, but I can’t keep him in the dark. He won’t reject you, not if he knows what’s good for him,” Dean grumbled.

“And what if he doesn’t?” the angel asked.

“We’ll burn that bridge when we come to it,” the hunter muttered.

“Will we now? If you tell Sam or get close to telling him again, I will vacant his body. No questions or warnings, I’ll leave and you won’t see me again.” Dean frowned against the table. “Do you understand, Dean?” Ezekiel asked him. When Dean stayed silent, the angel shoved his face down harder against the table. The hunter grumbled to himself before nodding. Ezekiel let him go and Dean leaned back, inhaling a breath of air. “Good.” The angel rounded the table and sat back down in the chair he had previously been sitting in. Once again his eyes glowed blue and Sam blinked, gaining control of his body once again.

“Are you alright? You look winded,” Sam observed, glancing over at his brother. Dean waved him off.

“I’m fine,” he said. Sam stared at him for a moment before Dean got to his feet. “I’m going to go take a shower and clear my head,” the older Winchester announced before leaving the room without giving Sam the chance to say anything.  
________

Dean let the hot water run over his face and down his body. He pounded a fist to the tile in frustration. He had to tell Sam, he had too! He could no longer live with this secret, even though it had barely been a week. Dean opened his eyes as the door to the bathroom swung open and thudded against the wall.

“I’m fine, Sam,” he called. “Just leave me alone,” he muttered to himself, squeezing his eyes shut.

“It’s me,” came the gruff response. Dean’s eyes snapped open.

“Ezekiel?” He asked. “Where’s Sam?”

“Resting, it’s been a long day.” The angel replied. Dean waited for a few moments until he was sure the other man was gone. He twisted the tap, turning the hot water to scalding. He groaned softly at the feeling, it stung, but felt good against his sore muscles. Dean jumped and covered himself as the shower curtain was jerked open.

“What the hell, man?” He looked at Sam.

“I just want to make it very clear what I’ll do if you try to tell Sam about me again,”

Ezekiel said. 

“Okay, you’ve made your point! Now if you’ll excuse me-” Dean backed up, away from the hot water and farther from the angel. Ezekiel began to unbutton his shirt; he pulled it off leaving Sam’s chest bare. Dean swallowed, pressing himself back against the tile. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“Showing you what happens when you’re good and listen to me.” Ezekiel tilted his head to the side and unzipped Sam’s jeans before pushing them down.

“Dude, you’re undressing while inside my brother. This is crossing so many lines.” Dean shook his head. “Just leave, okay? I don’t need a reward or whatever for listening to you.”

“But a reward you shall have.” Ezekiel grinned, his brothers’ dimple showed and Dean gulped.

This is so wrong, he thought to himself.

“Zeke, really, it’s fine. I’m fine and you’re fine, we’re both fine. So you can just-” Dean cut off, closing his eyes as Ezekiel pushed off Sam’s jockeys. “Fuck, God fuck, Zeke. I really don’t need to see that.” Then he felt hands on his hips and something warm against the back of his hands which were still covering his private part. 

“Look at me, Dean,” the angel whispered to him. The older Winchester shook his head, defiantly. Ezekiel gripped his throat and Dean choked. “Look at me!” Dean’s eyes finally opened. Ezekiel leaned forward and kissed him, harshly. He pressed their bodies together and pulled Dean’s hands away from his body. Dean fought against him, biting down on his lip. His brothers’ lip. He almost gagged.

“Please,” Dean whispered.

“I’m showing you something nice, Dean. Don’t push me.” Ezekiel ground his cock against the hunters and let out a throaty groan. Dean closed his eyes again, this time involuntarily. It felt good, too good. His brothers cock, pressed up against his own. His brothers’ hands on his hips, his lips on Dean’s neck. God, it was wrong. It was so, so wrong. Ezekiel chuckled and Dean looked up at him to find him looking down. “Looks like you’re enjoying yourself.” The angel grinned, mischief glittering in his eyes. Dean didn’t need to look down to know that he had an erection; he swallowed hard.

“You’ve had your fun, now you can go,” Dean hissed. 

“We’re just starting.” Ezekiel kissed him again and then they weren’t in the shower anymore. Dean was lying back on something soft; the wetness of his body soaking into his bed sheets. The angel was above him, hovering, leaning on his elbows. Ezekiel looked smug and Dean hated him for it.

“Zeke, I get it, okay? You’ve made your point,” he tried again. Ezekiel ignored him, pressing his lips to the hunters’ neck again. He kissed the wet skin softly, nipping at the flesh. Dean’s hips bucked upwards by themselves. He had no control over the movement, really. Ezekiel chuckled at the action and slid a hand down Dean’s stomach; he gripped the hunters cock, causing Dean to stiffen. The angel stroked the other mans member, his grip tight. Ezekiel licked his lips and positioned himself, probing his tip against the hunters’ hole. Dean sputtered, shifting under him. “Don’t you-” he didn’t get to finish. Ezekiel was inside him, sliding in dry and already thrusting. It hurt, a lot. Above him, the angel groaned.

“How does it feel, Dean?” He wondered, the same glitter as before in his eyes. Dean growled at him and the angel chuckled. “Don’t worry, it’ll get better,” he assured the human. Dean couldn’t believe it, there was a cock inside of him. Ezekiel’s cock. His brothers’ cock. He shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to picture anyone else. There was no stopping Ezekiel now, he just couldn’t deal with the image of Sam leaning over him, thrusting and groaning and-

“Fuck,” Dean muttered. The angel leaned in and kissed him again, his thrusts slowing down. He reached in between them again and angled his cock so it rubbed against the hunters’ prostate as he moved his hips against his. Dean bit back a moan and squirmed underneath the angel. He didn’t dare let the other man know that it was starting to feel good. Dean could feel that his own cock had started to leak, he cursed under his breath. 

“Do you want me to stop, Dean?” Ezekiel asked, suddenly. Dean nodded slowly, expecting the question to be a trick. “I’ll stop if you ask me too, I promise,” the angel said.

“Zeke, please stop.” Dean nodded more. The angel grinned and Dean knew he had made a terrible mistake.

“Alright, I’ll stop.” Ezekiel planted himself balls deep inside of Dean and held the hunter down as his eyes glowed blue.

“Hey! Hey! Zeke, don’t you dare!” Dean struggled but it was no use. Ezekiel was gone and Sam blinked down at him, looking dazed.

“Dean?” His brother asked. Sam took in his surroundings and stiffened. “Um, Dean?”

“I can explain..?” But Dean couldn’t explain, not without upsetting Ezekiel. And if this was the angel’s version of a reward, he didn’t want to know the other outcome if he upset him further.

“We’re- I’m-” Sam swallowed hard. Dean nodded.

“Yeah.” The older Winchester did not know what to say and Sam seemed to be in the same boat. Sam finally pulled back, his cock slowly sliding outwards of Dean’s hole. Dean bit his lip and his hips jerked. Sam froze, looking down at him.

“Did you just-” he cut off, shaking his head. Dean gripped at Sam’s hips as his brother started to pull back again.

“Just finish,” Dean whispered.

“What?” Sam asked, sure he had heard him wrong.

“I need you to- to finish.” Dean gritted his teeth together, his cock throbbing. “Please.”

“What the hell are you even saying? Have you lost your mind?” Sam frowned.

“Don’t tell me it doesn’t feel good,” the older one challenged. “I’m sure as hell tighter than any pussy you’ve fucked.” Sam swallowed and gave a thrust of his hips that caused Dean to buck his own.

“This is wrong,” Sam said.

“Please,” Dean pleaded, tightening his hold on his brothers’ hips. “I need you to keep going.” Sam stopped for a moment, staring down at his older brother. “Please, you feel amazing.”

“...Dean, I-” 

“I’m begging you here.” Dean chuckled. “Please, Sammy.” Sam bit his bottom lip at the nickname and sighed, his eyes sliding close. When they opened, he looked defeated. Sam began to move his hips against his brothers’. Dean licked his lips and met Sam’s thrusts with his own. The older Winchester closed his eyes and gripped at the sheets underneath him. “That’s it,” he murmured. Sam groaned softly and leaned down over him, hips rotating. Dean opened his eyes, looking up into his brothers’ face. He kissed him then; for a moment Sam froze before giving in and kissing him back. Dean gripped at the other mans’ shoulders and moaned against his lips. He moved his mouth to the crook of Sam’s neck and bit down softly, nearing his end.

“I’m close,” the younger Winchester whimpered, his breathing ragged. Dean just nodded, unable to get out anything that sounded like English. The boys shuddered against each other and Dean felt a spray on his chest just as he felt his hole being filled up. He moaned Sam’s name and bucked a few times before settling back against his bed, panting. Sam collapsed on top of him, breathing hard as well. Dean expected his brother to be heavy, but surprisingly he wasn’t. Dean opened his mouth to make some sort of Dean like comment and paused as his brother began to snore. He chuckled softly and stroked Sam’s back. Dean planted a kiss to the side of his younger brothers’ neck before resting his head back against his pillows and closing his own eyes as well.


End file.
